<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Определенность by Babak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389458">Определенность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak'>Babak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic challenge [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>День 17 — песня, которую вы хотите спеть с кем-то в дуете в караоке<br/>Эпидемия<br/>Пройди Свой Путь<br/>Хакс хочет надеть на Лорда Ситхов ошейник.<br/>Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з<br/>@i_want_coffii</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songfic challenge [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Определенность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>При первой встрече, Хакс действительно показалось, что Кайло не хватает ошейника на шее. В маске или без, он всегда был похож на дикого, недолюбленного пса, который отчаянно искал ласки, но при этом продолжал скалится на любое прикосновение, кусать каждого, кто вообще рискнет протянуть к нему руки. Не видя его лица, Армитаж считал, что это следствие слишком уж глубокой травмы, что даже смотреть на такого человека — уже чревато, и Хакс должен перестать быть непрофессиональным.</p><p>Перестать желать надеть на Лорда Ситхов ошейник.</p><p>Позже, увидев лицо Рена, генерал понял… что судьба словно сама дает ему шанс удовлетворить это недостойное желание. Но разве приверженцев Темной Стороны должна волновать мораль?</p><p>Именно поэтому он терпеливо ждет, холодно смотрит на то, как Кайло злиться, мечется от одной стороны к другой, рычит на самого Хакса, и все же каждый раз, почти что скуля, приходит к генералу. Раненый, злой. Армитаж методично, шаг за шагом привязывает его ближе, знает, что обладатель Силы тоже понимает, что происходит. Но, кажется, позволяет, сам тянется ближе, за контролем, безопасностью.</p><p>Определенностью.</p><p>Для того, в чьей душе, самой сути, творится беспорядок, постоянные метания, Хакс — словно остров порядка и четких указаний, без угрызений совести или другого бреда. Только правила, приказы, не требующие уточнения. Поэтому он сам позволяет защелкнуть на своем горле замок, смеется надрывно, устало. Пока его не прижимают к стене и не целуют медленно, плавно. Не стремясь подавить — выбор уже сделан, зачем?</p><p>Когда можно просто дёрнуть цепь, прижимая ближе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>